The Real World?
by MicheeG
Summary: What would happen if Gannon somehow came into the real world? What would he think? How would he get back where he belongs? And what about our hero Link? Will he be there too?
1. chapter 1

"Tory, please," begged Gloria "I wanna play hide-n-seek! Stop playing that stupid game—!  
"Just because it's too hard for you doesn't mean it's a stupid game!" Tory interrupted Gloria.  
"Humph" Gloria flopped on to the couch and folded her arms.  
Tory didn't care she was playing her favorite game: Zelda OoT. She was beating the less scary side of Gannon, Gannondorf in the castle. She was nearly done with the whole game. She was almost memorized so she couldn't see anything else but the TV screen. But as I said she was _almost_ memorized—she could see Gloria, out of the corner of her eye, starring at her, but again she didn't care.  
Tory was normally I nice person but to day she was in a really bad mood she couldn't beat the stupid boss! This was her fourth try! Tory was trying so hard to concentrate with Gloria's starring. After about 4 min. Gloria stood up in front of the TV screen just after Gannon threw a lightning ball at Link.  
"GLORIA!" Tory yelled with a half yelling half screaming voice "MOVE!"  
"No, play with me." Gloria said in a quiet voice after the controller vibrated, Link was hit. Now his health was extremely low, he was beeping and behind the beeping was Gannon's evil laugh. She paused it and looked out the window, the sky was dark gray, it was about to rain.  
Still looking out the window Tory murmured, "Go hide I'm counting to 60. 1...2...3..."  
"Close your eyes!" Gloria yelled running away. Tory did "7...8..**.9**...—"but uncovered them after she heard Gloria run up the stairs. She looked at the TV screen, poor Link's health was at 2 hearts, and he was still sparking. Poor Link.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it," she sighed "That must have really hurt." About 30 seconds later she stood up,  
"I'm coming! She yelled."  
It was now pouring rain while she was looking through all the kitchen cabinets; stalling. Gloria apparently knew she was stalling. "I'm upstairs you dult!" she yelled down. Tory glared up the stairs and crept very quietly towards Gloria's voice. It sounded like she was coming form Tory's roomso she decided to look there first. She walked in scanning the walls of her room with pictures of Link's, Zelda's and one of the Goddesses holding the Triforce.  
"Gaaah! I don't want to do this!" She said to herself.  
The rain was still pouring, thunder and lighting getting closer together. The lights turned off for about 3 seconds then turned on again meaning a bult of lightning hit the rid on the top of their house. It always jults like that but the lights don't usually stay off for that long.  
She stayed still listening for Gloria's movements. She looked under her bed, while her head was there she thought she heard Gannon's evil laugh, it stopped. She sat up and listened...  
"Now my conscience is bugging me," She scowled at the Goddesses. "I said sorry to Link, what more do you want!" She continued to look but not on brain cell went on to think about her game and that it might be lost on account of the lightning.But the lightning did more then just click off and on. It caused a surge of electricity to temporarily open a passage through space from Gannon's world into Tory's living room, allowing Gannon to travel through the back washes of the surge. He materialized laughing expecting to see that pitiful, spineless, sorry-excuse-of-a-warrior writhing in agony from the last lightning ball. But that's exactly what he did not see. He stood about 6 1/2 feet tall in the middle of Tory's living room, clad in all things evil: thick _black _gloves, long _black_ tattered cape etc. He looked around the living room and thought to himself "Where am I? This isn't my Fortress! Where's that kid! He must've had something to do with this!" he began to explore the room for any trace of Link. Before he reached the dining room, though, he heard footsteps. He quickly dove behind the long living room curtains so just in case it was Link he could catch him off Guard. He discreetly peeked from behind the curtain, it wasn't Link it was a girl.


	2. chapter 2

thanx for your wonderful reviews mmm yum chocolate milk hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Gloria was nowhere to be found upstairs so Tory made her was down the stairs. She was passing through the living room and she glanced at the TV. Then it hit her, her game was lost! The TV was snowy. (A/N: You know how when you just get so infuriated you have to scream at someone or something? Yeah that's Tory right now.)

"Grrahh, stupid lightning, stupid Gloria, STUPID GANNON! I WILL BEAT YOU—!"

"Just not yet you still have to find me" Came Gloria's voice from the kitchen. She dashed down to the basement and hid under the stairs. Tory followed.

After Tory went to the other side of the basement, Gloria tip-toed up the stairs and out the back door. (A/N: either Gloria is really good at this game or Tory is really bad at it.)

Tory heard the screen door slam.

"Why do you have to be so good at this stupid game! I just wanna kill Gannon!" she yelled running up the stairs and out the back door.

She stepped into the sun and looked around

"The motor home." She thought to herself. "She's always in the motor home."

Gannon peeked from his thought to be sneaky and clever hiding place after Tory left. Hearing the things she said made him think. _She! She wants to kill me? Pfft.—! _"Aaahhahahahahahaha of course he has a Controller! I knew it; I knew he couldn't be that smart! Ha-ha so the mighty and courageous….Link has a Controller! Not so mighty ans courageous at all is he? Hmm… if Link tricked me he has to be around here somewhere." (A/N: The italics are what he's thinking and it goes normal so that means he starts talking out loud. k, just making sure you understand ;)

Tory walked around the side of her house looking for her little sister. She'd been looking for almost half an hour. "Gloria!" she called, "Gloria!" When no one answered, Tory went to the motor home, a favorite hiding place of Gloria's. No one was there. Tory sighed and went to go look in the only other place her sister would hide in, the supply shed. She stepped in and looked around, and under things. Gloria was nowhere to be found and Tory was kinda starting to worry. _Where are you, you stupid girl? _She said to herself as she was turning toward the pool ones more. She quickly opened the gate and ran toward the bath house hoping Gloria was in there so she could get back to her game. And that she wasn't planning to play her favorite trick, to jump out to scare her. Tory cautiously peered in the door and thought that if Gloria wasn't going to scare her, she would scare Gloria. Thinking quickly she thrust open the door and leaped in yelling "gotcha!" As the sound of her own voice died down she looked around the tiny room. What Tory saw annoyed her even more. In the corner there was Gloria's hat, her purple one that she never went anywhere without. The one she was wearing even before this stupid game started. On top of that was a note written by Gloria. It said: Tory, as you can see it stopped raining and you took 4 ever so I got tired of this game. I'm at Lizabeth's house.  
Love, Gloria  
P.S. I've been hiding on top of the motor home. I was watching you. Ha ha I win!  
Tory looked up from the note and said "you always win." She ran out of  
the beach house and through the pool gate. As she was running towards the  
street she could hear the gate slam behind her. She could feel her heart beating  
faster as she ran. She thought about why Gloria would she would give up in  
her favorite game and why she didn't tell Tory in person. "She never likes to lose and she'd never admit it, that's why." Tory answered he own question.

Gabby was mad and kinda scared. Her parents trusted her to watch Gloria while they were at a stupid no kid gathering. If she messed up now, they would never trust her to baby sit or stay home alone. She ran to the Goron's front door  
and knocked repeatedly...no one answered. Gabby thought they might be playing loud music so she headed towards the back of the house. She could see that no lights were on.

"Rugh! They're on vacation! What the hell's going on?" She noticed the back door was open. She tiptoed to the sliding door and peeked into the kitchen. She heard something that sounded like a thump from under the table. She staggered over and gathering up her courage, lifted up the table cloth. Underneath the table was Gloria, rubbing her head. "Gloria!" Tory scolded,  
"What are you doing under there?"

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"What? Why didn't you go in your own house?"  
"There's someone in there." Gloria replied.  
"What?" it felt like a cold hand clenched Tory's heart and wasn't letting go.

"Yea," said Gloria. "When I saw someone in the window, I thought Mom and Dad  
were home. But the car wasn't in the drive way. Lizabeth's back  
door was unlocked and I came in like I always do but no one's here."

"I don't care about Lizzie's back door, you saw someone go in our house? Are you sure?" asked Tory.  
Gloria could only nod as she started to cry. Tory knew she had to  
stay calm or she would fall apart, too. She held back her tears and spoke  
"Did you see what he looked like?"  
"No, it was too dark inside."

"Let's stay here for a little while. I'll call the Police"

Gloria sat under the table as Tory called the police. She explained  
the situation to them and they came to check it out.


	3. chapter 3

Gannon cautiously moved from behind the curtains and continued his search.

_Very peculiar. It's very small………they must be peasants. _He thought to himself.

He didn't seem to understand how the faucet worked. There was no well or stream near by that he could see, and why was one knob labeled H and the other C? "Gasp Ahh, that's why…hot and cold…I see…how do they get the water so hot?"

He started up the stairs. First was Gloria's room, 3 words: spotless, pink, and Barbie. Gannon shuddered as he looked around the room "Huh just like young Princess Zelda's room was……yuck" he walked out of the room as quickly as possible.

Next was Tory's room. He walked in and instantly recognized the pictures on the walls. (A.N. the biggest was the Goddess picture)

"She's a worshiper of the goddesses too! grunt That'll change. Hmmm…I wonder if she control's him form here…how does she do it? I must know. I could use that power." Saying this reminded him why he was looking in these girls rooms in the first place: To find Link. If he was here; Gannon was sure he was.

Gannon trudged back down the stairs to the dining room. "He's not here. How can he only send me here? Did he learn some sort of strange magic trick from Zelda? If so how would he—?" His train of thought was broken the back door was opening. He again dashed behind the curtains. This time they were men's voices. _They're searching for something too," _Gannon pondered _"what could they be searching for?" _For about 10 minuets more the fools wandered around the house then left, much to Gannon's relief. (He had to hold his breath for most of the time.) He slipped from behind the curtains once again and started towards the basement, he was not giving up this easily.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

the police assured the girls that there was no one in the house. They returned home. The girls went in through the back door. Tory went striate to her game while Gloria shut all the doors in the house, locking the front and back. Tory pressed the reset button on her game system. Her save spot was right outside Gannon's castle. "Where's Link?" the camera was facing the castle but Link wasn't anywhere near it! She could move the camera around but where's Link! She took the disk out cleaned it and put it back in. Waiting for it to boot up again Gloria yelled from the kitchen,

"Want something to drink?" she was a brat but wasn't all bad.

"Yeah, Grape soda."

"We don't have any!"

"Yes we do, in the basement under the stairs there's like 3 boxes of caned goodness!" Tory was in a better mood then earlier that day. She was back playing her game. She just didn't understand why Link wasn't there…

Gloria never liked going in to the basement, day or night. She had an over active imagination. She always gave a yelp going down there to let the fear out. Tory knew it and was used to it. Gloria opened the door and flipped the light switch. The only light in the entire basement that turns on is it one over the stairs. If you want more light down there you had to pull a switch all the way on the other side of the basement. No way was Gloria going to do that. She could feel the fear already building up inside her as she walked down the stairs. It was the type of fear where you know something bad is coming and you can't escape it. She got half way down the stairs and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She yelped, not too loud, but loud enough that Tory heard. She continued down the stairs and tried not to look around the darkness. She held tightly onto the end of the railing and in one swift movement jumped and turned herself a whole 270 degrees making sure she was facing the stairs when she landed. It was faster then walking and it made herself feel better every time she went down stairs. She hated it when her back faces the darkness. It always felt like someone was creeping up behind her. Underneath the stairs was mostly darkness but to Gloria's delight she didn't have to look very hard, for the soda was right where Tory said it was. She side-stepped towards the soda and squatted down just to get 2 cans because her skinny arms couldn't handle the weight of the whole box.

Now there was a spot where the shelves didn't meet the wall, where the light didn't shine. A grown man could fit in that slot quite comfortably, and not be noticed. Gloria tortured herself with the thought. She stood up accidentally looked at that exact spot. Is that a head peeking around the corner? "Nope it's not, it's not real." She said looking away. Her heart starting to beat faster as she calmly walked up the stairs.

"Wait!" It spoke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

oooooohhhh what's gonna happen! Heh heh heh heh I'm having fun are you having fun? I love writing! Well I hope you liked chapter 3. heh heh heh I have some mighty big surprises for you in chapter 4. ha ha ha I love keeping people hanging with my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait" it spoke "please."

Gloria froze on the third step and started pep talking to calm herself down; as her normal custom whenever she got this afraid.  
"Did it just talk to me? Yes, it did. NO! It has to be in my head! Cause I'm going to turn around and it's not going to be there..." she took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face her fear. _Oh my GOD it is real!_ She thought as she looked into the eyes of her worst nightmare. It... He stepped into the light. She was just about to scream but he started talking first

"Please, I'm wounded and I don't know where I am. I need your help." _It's talking again!_ She thought this to herself because she sure couldn't say it. Fear utter terror gripped her heart. Oh she could understand everything that ...person was saying perfectly, it just wasn't registering in her head as a plea for help but as murder threats. He stepped closer to Gloria; she backed up a stair. He was still talking and walking towards her and she continued backing up.

"Tory!" She managed to yell "TORY! HE'S FOLLOWING ME!" She screamed. She nearly closed the door on him but he stopped it with his hand. Gloria shrieked and backed to the cabinets as he closed the door behind him. She was frozen solid; her worsted nightmare was coming true! From what Gloria could see he looked younger and less like a monster in the light, but he was still scary!

He was looking around as if he recognized this place, like he had deja vous or something as Tory rounded the corner. Gloria peeled her eyes off the boy and snapped her head toward Tory.

"Who's following you Glo---" she trailed off when she saw the boy she was just about to scream but in that split second recognized him. The tall boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin and a green tunic. Is that the master sword? He was defiantly there...real. She raised a finger at him her mind going a mile a minuet. _Why is he here? How did he get here! He's hurt!_ She finally spoke she wanted to ask all those questions it just didn't come out right

"There you are! How did...why... But your..." She swallowed hard "bleeding!" He had many cuts and bruises but 2 in particular looked amazingly painful. A gouge over his right eyebrow and he was holding his right side of his waste with his left hand. There his tunic was drenched with maroon colored blood.

"Yes I noticed that too. And I'm in a tremendous amount of pain; do you have any red potion?" His voice was shaking with pain but he seemed calm and soft-spoken. Just as Tory would've imagined it. Gloria couldn't believe it! _How is she being so...friendly to him? _She thought. She shot glances at them both.

"Uh...we don't have red potion but I have medicine. It'll heel you but it'll just take a little longer." Gloria's face scrunched up in disgust _Now she wants to HELP him! She's crazy! _

"Be right back, Gloria get him a glass of water!" Tory yelled running up the stairs. Gloria was astounded! _He could be a murder! And she's leaving me alone with him!_ Without taking her eyes off him she took a glass from the dish drain and filled it with water. She placed it on the island counter that separated her from the could-be-murder, which she was grateful for, and slowly pushed it with her 2 fingers as far as her small arms could reach. He looked slightly amused at this. _She's still afraid of me._ He thought taking the glass.

"Thank you" he said kindly. He was just about to drink when he remembered the few minuets earlier.

"And I am sorry for frightening you back there. That wasn't my intention." Gloria, still not taking her eyes off him, narrowed her eyes to little slits.

"I'm scarred for life!" She said annoyed.

Tory grabbed the first aid box from underneath the bathroom sink. She walked to the doorway of her room and focused on the picture of Link. _It is him._ She thought, _or someone is playing a really evil trick on me._

She entered the kitchen. Gloria was still backed into the cabinets watching Link very carefully, just in case he did something funny. Link had taken off his sword and shield and placed them on the island counter. He sat on one of the kitchen stools. Her heart jumped when he looked at her and smiled a small smile. Actually she wasn't even sure it was a smile but she smiled back at him and quickly averted her gaze to Gloria. She had to talk to Link alone and she didn't want Gloria to get any more afraid then she was.

"Gloria could you go back upstairs and get me 2 really hot wash cloths?" Tory knew it would keep her. The water in this house took forever to heat up. But Tory wasn't stupid enough to forget the washcloth. She was sending Gloria on a busy-work mission.

"Gladly!" Gloria said relived to leave the sight of this could-be-murder. She did stop to think, _What if he is a murder and he's going to kill Tory? Hey she left ME alone with him! So I'M going to leave HER alone with him. Her fault if she dies!  
_When Tory heard the bathroom door shut she opened the first aid box and started cleaning off Link's eyebrow.

"You're Link, the Hero of Time, right?" She tried not to hesitate.

"Yes." He answered not surprised by the question. He had gotten this question many a time from an attractive girl. Yes he did believe Tory was an attractive girl, he had never met a brunet with bright blue eyes before.

"This isn't your world! How did you get here?"

"I'm not sure myself, all I remember is getting hit with one of Gannon's lightning balls and I collapsed, when I got up there was a door in front of me."

"This is going to sting, close your eye." Tory said quietly, dabbing alcohol onto the gash. It was 1/2 an inch long and somewhat deep. Link breathed in sharply.

"Goddess Din, what the Faynor is this stuff!" He cursed. He had never felt this sort of sting before, all he had to do was drink the red potion and his wounds would heel painlessly. She stepped back slightly frightened by his sudden out-burst. Yet surprised at it also! She scoffed

"You? The Hero of Time, Mr. Warrior man yelling and screaming about a little stinging pain!" He looked at her sheepishly, his one eye still shut.

"I've never felt this sort of pain before." She could tell she had embarrassed him and felt bad about it.

"I'm sorry. It's the kind of medicine my world uses. If...when you get a cut sometimes it gets filled with," she was trying so hard not to make this incredibly technical. "dirt and other harmful materials. This stuff cleans all that out. If it stings its working." She said in the kindest voice she could. He rubbed the left side of his forehead.

"Strange world." he murmured.

"Sorry I interrupted you. Please continue." she said softly still feeling bad. She applied the anti-biotic on the gash and pressed lightly on the butterfly to make it stick.

"Yes. There was a door in front of me so I opened it; I've never been able to open doors in the middle of a battle before so that struck me as strange. I went down the stairs not knowing what to expect. It was dark and I couldn't see any torches or fire anywhere." Tory interrupted again, "Sorry but can you move you hand?" referring to his left hand holding his side. His tunic was ripped but the slash was longer maybe 3 inches long, she didn't want to rip it even more to get to the wound. Tory thought quickly. _PANTS! He needs pants and a t-shirt!_

"Be right back." She said to link. Her dad was a tall thin wasted fellow maybe he had something that could fit link.

Her father was a painter. He painted houses, rooms you name it. So maybe he had an old pair of painter's whites. She quickly riffled through his pants drawer. AH-HA! Pants. Old kaki cargo's with tons of paint stains nearly every color! She grabbed and old striped paint covered polo shirt (her father never liked polo shirts) and started toward the stairs. _WAIT! ...does he need...?_ She stood there a moment to think her face got red just thinking about it _...I'll just tell him to keep his leggings on._ She ran down the stairs and met Gloria just standing there in front of Link not knowing what to do with the wash cloths. Tory plopped the clothes onto Links lap.

"Here," she said "you could go into the bathroom and change into these." He looked down at the clothes then back up at her. He was clueless.

"Look," she started again grabbing the pants "these are pants, one leg goes in each hole and they button in the front. And the shirt goes over your head like your tunic." She put the pants back on his lap. "Uh...just...keep your leggings on." She blushed and averted her eyes to the floor. He stood up.

"Oh!" She looked up "The bathroom is over there," She said pointing to the back door "on the right." He nodded but still looking confused he walked in the direction of Tory's finger was pointing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GOD that took me forever! I'm really glad this one was long! I hope it made sense to you peps. R&R thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**The Real World?  
by: Herdio**

Disclamer-Ido not own Zelda games or the charactors from that game whom i have added into MY story.

**Date- **Sunday, January 08, 2006 (dude it's 2006!)  
**Time-** 2:14 AM and surprisingly i'm not that tired  
well here you go, the chapter you've been waiting for (and i apologize sincerely for making you wait as long as you did) **_CHAPTER 5!_**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um…Tory?" Gloria still looked a little shocked but not about the thing Tory thought.

"Yeah?" Tory said carelessly, fairly distracted by the fact that she had been tending to Link's wounds. _Link! The Hero of my favorite game! _

"Um…when I was up in the bathroom I heard knocking on the ceiling."

"Ok, what kind of knocking?" Tory asked, still just as careless but pretending to be interested. There were a number of times that Gloria heard knocking, this is not a new story to Tory.

"Well it was like tapping…" she tapped her finger nail on the counter to demonstrate.

"Uh-huh." mocked Tory.

"Yeah and their…they have a pattern…not like the water pipes, you can hear it all along the ceiling upstairs." Gloria could tell Tory didn't care but she was determined to _make_ her! "And you know what?" Gloria said cunningly.

"What!" Sarcasm dripping from that one word.

"I think you should follow me up stairs to hear it because I'm telling the truth!" Gloria grabbed at her sisters hand to physically pull her up the stairs.

"Ok sure," she pulled her hand away, "the next time I go to the bathroom I'll be sure to listen."

"No Tory I want you to come _now_!"

At that very second Link stepped out of the bathroom clad in painter's clothes and his green hat. But he still looked great.

"Go where now?" he just caught the very tail end of the conversation. He looked from sister to sister but neither said anything. Link could tell by the condescending nature of Gloria's body language towards her sister that she wasn't going to say anything. Link had no choice to look to Tory for an answer to his question. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Gloria just wants me to go upstairs to hear some mysterious tapping coming from the attic."

"Are you going to go?" Link asked looking at Tory while slowly nodding his head, showing he believed Gloria. This made Tory feel low and ashamed. She wasn't being the older sister Gloria needed. Tory knew she would be replaced in a heartbeat by Link if Gloria wasn't still afraid of him. _But Gloria thinks she hears things all the time what makes this time so different? I really don't want to listen for a lie…again. _

"But I still have to…your side." She pointed to the blood that was already seeping through the new shirt. Link had forgotten about that because he hadn't really been moving. He nodded in agreement and sat once again on the stool.

This was the most painful for Tory. It hurt her to hurt Link. Then again she didn't want him dieing of an infection so she had to!

Link was being extra kind to Gloria; he knew she was still afraid of him. He agreed to follow her upstairs to the bathroom to hear the tapping, and sure enough she wasn't lying! Tory was stunned and Gloria knew it.

"HA! I _so_ was telling the—"

"Quiet, please…" Link interrupted. He was staring at the ceiling somewhat entranced by each set of tapping: sets of 3 taps in a row then a short pause then the 3 taps over again in the same rhythm as the 1st 3.

"Wha'd'ya think—." Gloria started again.

"Sshh…" Link put a finger to his lips and in silence leapt onto the toilet seat and repeated the 6 taps and the….whatever it is in the ceiling apparently tapped whatever it tapped right because Link jumped off the toiled seat laughing hysterically. The girls were clueless.

"What…What is it?" Tory asked.

"I can't believe she remembered that song! Tory, is there a way to get up there!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but who remembered what song?" She led him to the hallway and pulled down the ladder.

"Zelda's Lullaby!" It was down and he was up the steps in a second. Both the girls stood at the bottom of the stairs, and watching Link disappear into the attic they exchanged quizzical glances.

"Navi!" they heard him whisper quite loudly. Now Tory understood. But she didn't know whether to feel excitement or disappointment …see she never liked Navi…_well who knows she might be a little less annoying. _

"Navi! C'mon Navi! I know you're up here!" he almost shouted. He came into view again with the little 4 inch fairy standing on his shoulder, pulling on his earring.

"How could you leave me in that nasty, dusty chamber all this time!"

"Well I—."

"The great fairy will deal with you if I get sick! And _you'll_ have to take care of me!" Link winced as she tugged his earring once again.

"What in Hyrule took you so long to find me! If the Great Deku Tree was alive, _he'd _have something to say about this!" Link silently cursed that old tree for dumping this obnoxious talking fire fly on him.

"And what are you wearing?" she didn't quit there "where's your tunic! And by the way…" Navi stopped upon seeing these two girls staring at her in astonishment.

"Oh…so you gonna introduce me to you new little friends Linky?" she sneered.

Tory wasn't too shocked by all of Navi's nagging, she half expected that from her but…was hoping maybe she'd be different.

"Navi," Link started "This is Tory and Gloria." Pointing to each girl. Navi fluttered around Tory first.

"Can she get any taller? But I think she's pretty, Link. Hm then I suppose you're trying to win his heart to, eh?" Navi was looking Tory in the eye.

"…" Tory's jaw went slack and her cheeks turned pink but Navi didn't wait for a reply.

"She always does this." Tory heard Link grumble; she knew he was talking to her.

Navi circled Gloria next. The poor girl was strait and still as if Navi was a killer bee.

"This one's young! You were her age when you started your quest! Goddess, can her eyes get any bigger!" Gloria's eyes snapped shut and Navi went back to Link and noticed his expression,

"What's a matter Link? Something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Link Struggled with his answer.

"The…they…can hear you!"

"Oh yeah that! Isn't that cool? I can finally speak my mind, to other people not just you! HA! Is Malon here? I'd like to tell her a thing or 2!"

"Navi!" Link scolded "That's enough! These girls are helping me! Tory bandaged my wounds! They've become my friends, I can trust them!"

"Oh did you use that one fairy you bought? Didn't I tell you to fill _all_ of your jars, but did you listen?"

Link swiped at the fairy, his hand inches from her tiny body. The breeze from his hand knocked her backwards. She gasped. In all the other times Link had taken a swing at her, whether by his hand or sward, she had never felt a breeze. _Where am I? Why is this place so different from Hyrule?_ In Hyrule Navi knew she was impervious to harm, but she soon found out that was not so in this place. Link gave her a nasty look, and Tory silently cheered him on.

"Um…well…I'll—." Navi started.

"Just shut up Navi." Link interrupted her, and she settled quietly on his shoulder.

As annoying as Navi was in the game, is now, and probably will ever be, she was still a cute little flying person, only 4 inches tall. She was wearing what looked like blue rags. They were draped around her body but they seemed to stay put whilst she flew about. Her hair was light blue and tied up into pig-tails, one on either side of her head. But the only thing missing, that Tory kind of expected, was seeing Navi glow, having her own light. _Maybe she can't glow in this world _she thought. And she thought correctly.

"Hey Link?" Navi whispered into Link's ear.

"Yes, Navi." He replied following Tory down the stairs.

"Did we win?"

"Win what?"

"Against Gannon,"

"Gannon!" Link just remembered. "Gannon…" he said again trying to recall where he saw his enemy last. "Downstairs! Gannon's downstairs!"

"What!" Tory and Gloria asked simultaneously, but Gloria said it in more of a clueless tone. Tory understood exactly what Link was saying. She was surprised even though she shouldn't have been. First it was Link then Navi and now Gannon. It was all making sense to her…in some weird way. _Ha I wouldn't be surprised if Zelda and Malon showed up too!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ha! See I do keep my promises…if you even read it on the reviews page as a letter for my readers who have been waiting for a very long time for this chapter. anyways…REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I put a lot of hard work into this chapter…..and all for you. i think i portrayed Navipretty goodin this chapter. she's annoying, naggy, dumb, etc. what do you think?


End file.
